Benutzer:Zedernfrost
Wilkommen auf meinem Profil! Ich lese nun die Warriors Bücher auf Englisch, wenn sich aber kein anderer für die deutschen Referenzen findet, würde ich mich bereit erklären, die deutschen aus der Bücherei auszuleihen. Ich bin noch aktiv!!! xD Ich füge nur die Referenzen nicht mehr ein :D Aktuell lese ich The Raging Storm. :) Meine Sammlung der Englischen Katzennamen + andere Unterseiten Einfach hier klicken -> Benutzer:Zedernfrost/Englische Namen Die besten Sprüche <- inaktiv, aber mit Google Übersetzter Versionen von WaCa-Klapptexten Die Schönsten Charakter Arts Fakten über mich= *Ich Ich habe hellbraune Haare und grau-grüne Augen. *Ich hatte 2 Mongolische Wüstenrennmäuse, Sunny und Loretto (Loretto hieß mal Lola, wir haben ihn 'dann aber kastrieren müssen). Seit dem 3. August. 2017 ist Loretto nun tot und Sunny nun auch schon länger... *Ich bin grad 16 und reite auf Islandpferden. *'Lieblingstiere: Ich mag sehr viele Tiere :D Also ich mag Pferde, Tiger, Delfine, und die verschiedenstens Vogelarten (seit Rio mag ich Spix-Aras ganz besonders :3) *'Lieblingsfarbe': Ich bin von gelb auf blau auf regenbogen zu grün und türkis gekommen; am liebesten mag ich jetzt einen minzgrünen oder apfelgrünen Farbton :) *'Lieblingsschulfächer': Ich hasse den Sport-Unterricht, vielleicht einfach weil ich sportlich außer reiten so ziemlich gar nichts kann o.O Naja sonst hängt es halt vom Thema ab. :/ *'Lieblingswetter': Schnee, Regen und/oder Gewitter :) Ich hab bei so einen Wetter einfach mehr Lust draußen zu unternehmen und drinnen wird dann einen auch kein Vorwurf gemacht weil man im Haus statt draußen ist (wie das im Sommer immer bei mir so ist) *'Lieblingsessen': Kaiserkartoffeln, Pfannkuchen, Erdbeeren und noch einiges sonst ;) *'Lieblingslied': Wechselt oft, aber K-Pop geht immer :D (Armylegends follow me) *'Lieblingsfilme': HTTYD *'Lieblingsspiele': Detroit: Become Human, Life is Strange, in gewisser Weise auch Star Stable Online, Dead by Daylight und The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Ich bin aber so ein Let's Play-Kind und mag/kenne noch so viele andere Spiele... :D Über Games kann ich immer reden *'Lieblingsjahreszeit': Winter. Eigentlich mag ich auch Herbst oder den "Früh-Frühling", alles halt wo es noch unter 20 Grad ist. :D |-| Zitate= |-| Meine Phantasie-Clans= Ich muss kurz sagen, meine Geschichte von denen im Erfindungs-Wiki, beschreibt das was im meinen Kopf ist nicht mal annähernd und das ist eig. meine eigene kleine Fantasie-Welt. Hier ist zumindest die "Heldin" von meiner Kopfgeschichte, die sonst niemand kennt (also die Geschichte) xD Zedernfrost (engl.Cedarfrost) ''ist eine große, geschmeidige, elegante, attraktive, schlanke, silbern gefleckte Tigerkätzin mit gekräuselten Streifen, einem langen, glänzenden, flauschigen, schwach welligem, gepflegten Fell, einem sehr langen, elegant geschwungenen Schweif, harten schwarzen Ballen, langen kräftigen Beinen, breiten Schultern, langen gebogenen Krallen die wie Dornen aussehen und minzgrünen Augen. Charakter Ihr Charakter Ein weiterer Charakter den ich sehr gern mag ist 'Buntschnee' |-| WaCa-Charaktere= '''Meine Hass-Charakter' HINWEIS: So richtig hassen ''tue ich keine von den Katzen, also sind das eher Nicht-Mag-Charaktere :D * Breezepelt * Millie '(Als Mutter)' * Rainflower * Spottedleaf **Einfach nur nervig, stalkt und alle tun so als wäre sie '''die '''Heilerin gewesen. Ja klar. Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen wie meine Freunde mich angeguckt haben als ich gesagt habe, dass ich sie nicht mag xD * Stormtail * Honeyfern **Wird von alle WACA-Fans zu sehr in den Himmel gehoben. Andauernd darf man sich anhören wie auch so traurig ihr Tod war und wie viel besser sie zu Berry passt. Ich finde sie hat ihn nur weiter in seiner Arroganz bestärkt, ihre Schwester hat ihn aber gebessert. * Leafpool **Seitdem sie kein Hauptcharakter mehr ist, ist eigentlich wieder ganz okay aber ich bewerte hier ja auch die Vergangenheit. * Crowfeather **WIESO wurde er zum neuen Stellvertreter ernannt???? Ist ja nicht so als ob er älter als sein eigener Anführer ist... * Sol * Dovewing **Duh * Foxheart * Needletail * Skystar **Ich hab bisher noch versucht irgendwie was gutes zu sehen, aber Moth Flight's Vision hat mir dann doch den Rest gegeben. * Willow Tail *Twigbranch **The Raging Storm hat sie mir nun auch unsympathisch gemacht -_- Finleap ist viel zu gut für sie '''Meine Lieblingcharakter' *Mintfur **Hierfür habe ich eigentlicht gar keinen Grund. Ich mag sie einfach und wünschte wir würden mehr von ihrer Persönlichkeit wissen. *Sootfur & Rainwhisker **Siehe Mintfur *Ivypool *Dawnstar **Auch wünschte ich mir mehr zu wissen. Der vergangende SchattenClan war viel sympathischer als der jetzige *Brightspirit **Die kurze Szene hat sie mir trotzdem sehr sympathisch gemacht *Tawnypelt *Bumblestripe ** so sweeeeeet *-* Der kleine Romeo unter WarriorCats :) *Crookedstar **Mit Misty bester Anführer von allen und ihr könnt mir nichts anderes erzählen. *Ravenpaw *Blossomfall *Willowbreeze *Storm *Yellowfang **Seit YS hab ich sie so richtig gern :) *Violet Dawn **Knuffig <3 *Cherryfall *Moth Flight **Ich bereue es GAR NICHT jetzt auf Englisch zu lesen :) *Micah Katzen, bei den ich mich nicht entscheiden kann # Aschenmörder # Mordschatten # Unerfahrendste Katze EVER # Löwenflut # Rußschmalz # PlAnTsDoN'tFeEdCaTs oder so # Mary Sue |-| WaCa-Couples= Lieblings-pairings * Bluestar x Oakheart * Crookedstar x Willowbreeze (Mein absolutes Lieblingspairing *-*) * Violet Dawn x Thunderstar (Zeitliebstes Pairing *_*) * Firestar x Sandstorm * Lionblaze x Cinderheart * Birchfall x Whitewing * Poppyfrost x Berrynose ( weil mich Honig (dank der ganzen Fans) richtig nervt) * Shimmerpelt x Piketooth * Sharpclaw x Cherrytail * Gray Wing x Turtle Tail x Slate Hass-/Nicht-mag-Pairings * Honeyfern x Berrynose (Hasst mich ruhig dafür) * Spottedleaf x Firestar * Cinderpelt x Firestar * Heathertail x Lionblaze * Dovewing x Bumblestripe * Dovewing x Tigerstar * Daisy x Cloudtail * Thunderstar x Star Flower * Alderheart x Velvet |-| WaCa-Zitate= |-| Buch Ranking oder so was= Also ich mag eigentliche alle Special Adventures? #Crookedstar's Promise #The Last Hope #Bluestar's Prophecy #Yellowfang's Secret #The Darkest Hour #Path Of Stars #Into The Wild #Hawkwing's Journey/Moth Flight's Vision -filme Animationsfilmfreak...Yeah # Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (1+2) PS: Ich hoffe sie behalten die Ernsthaftigkeit die die Filme bisher hatten und machen den Dritten nicht zu niedlich/kleinkindmäßig # Spirit - Der wilde Mustang # Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind -serien Und auch hier Animationsserien, weil ich kein Leben habe :) Ich wünschte ich hätte Netflix... # Violetta und Dragons - Die Reiter-'' (S1)/''Wächter von Berk + Auf zu neuen Ufern # My little Pony Mmh. Ja. # Death Note # Winx Club Die ersten Staffeln, ab spätestens Mitte Staffel 6 wird es dann echt zu kleinkindmäßig -gerüche * (Nasser) Nadelwald *o* * Apfel-Tee * Dieser komische polnische Badeschaum, den meine Freundin mir aus Polen mitgebracht hat * Mein Kirsch-Lippenbalsam :) * Pferde (auch Pferdeäppel *-*) * Frische Brötchen und das frische Baguette, das wir auf der Segel-Klassenfahrt auf so einer niederländischen Insel gekauft haben * Klare Luft -bücher (oder einfach: HEY! Alle diese Bücher sind gut! Lest sie!) Wie man erkennt, sind die meisten Fantasy-Bücher, wobei ein bisschen Romantik dann doch immer nett ist :D # Harry Potter (Die Bücher meine Freunde, die Bücher...) # Black Beauty (Ich dachte das ist Scheiße, aber überhaupt gar nicht) # Black Blade - Das eisige Feuer/dunkle Herz/die helle Flamme der Magie # Selection (eig. nur 1-3, die letzten beiden waren meh :/) # Die Tribute von Panem # Edelstein-Triologie (wobei es doch irgendwie erst spät richtig spannend wird, aber bei Wolkenschloss war es dasselbe. Ist wohl bei der Autorin so) # Wolkenschloss # The Legend Of Zelda - Ocarina of Time (hab die Perfect Edition; ist strenggenommen kein Buch, war aber dann doch so cool ^^) # Mythos Academy Reihe Meine CA Versuche Na, bis hierher gekommen? :) ('''Kann' überings kommentiert werden!)'' 1. "Feuerschweif" 2. "Halbstreif" 3. "Sandrose" 4. "Petersilienblatt" 5. "Sturmjunges" 6. "Erdstern" Firetail.PNG |Erster CA Versuch... Das sieht so kacke aus xD Halbstreif.png |Tabby Versuch ohne Anleitung o.O Sandrose.png |Jaaa, also, Shadingversuch *hust hust* Petersilienblatt.png|Erste Katze mit richtigem Augenshading...oder auch nicht Sturmjunges.png|Erstes Bild das...irgendwie Form annimt Erdstern.png|Ok, bis auf die Shadingreste bin ich eig. ziemlich stolz drauf :) Beltz Abzocke Wenn ich diese Kommentare zum Schülerkalender sehe wird mir echt schlecht o.o